Bad Memories
by Kawaii Berri
Summary: Mommy, why do I have dark eyeliner that won't wash off? Sequel to Daddy, Why is My Hair Pink? GaaraxSakura fluff.


Special thanks to shina desu (first person who wanted a sequel) as well as the other reviewers of "Daddy, Why Is My Hair Pink?"

**_'Inner Sakura' _**

_'Normal Sakura' _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Mommy, why do I have dark eyeliner that won't wash off?" asked a very upset Yuki.

Sakura looked at her red-headed son with surprise and stopped washing the dishes. "Sweetie, what makes you think that?" She slowly asked the seven year old.

Yuki sniffed. "They're making fun of me for putting on make-up like a girl."

_'WHO DARES TEASE MY KID?!?!?' _

**_'Sound familiar? pops in home video of kids teasing Sakura. _**

_'LALALALALALALALALALALA closes eyes and screams some random tune' _

Sakura took a deep breath before giving her son a hug and then bending down to look at him straight in the eye. "Yuki, the rings around your eyes aren't caused by make-up that won't wash off. You were born like that."

Yuki wrinkled his forehead. "What was wrong with my eyes?"

Sakura laughed slightly and tapped Yuki's nose. "Nothing's wrong with you, honey, you got the rings around your eyes from your father."

Yuki scratched his bright red hair. "What's wrong with daddy's eyes then?"

Sakura giggled. If only she could see Gaara's face now. "Nothing's wrong with either of you--- or your grandfather." The pink-haired medic-nin added as Yuki opened his mouth again. "You were born that way, it's in your genes."

Yuki frowned before suddenly smiling. "Then mommy can fix it, right? With your super cool chakra stuff."

"Sorry dear, I won't try to erase the lines even if you suck up." Sakura laughed. "I can't fix it anyways because there's nothing wrong with having lines around your eyes. Besides, it makes you unique."

Yuki pouted, still not quite believing his mother's reassuring words.

"I think they're awfully cute; they accent your jade green eyes." Sakura added.

"Really?" Yuki brightened up. Sakura laughed.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then." Yuki wandered off to draw a masterpiece consisting of many lines and colors for his mother to tape on the fridge proudly-if there was any space left.

* * *

A couple days later, Yuki came home from school without his cheerful greeting of "I'm back!" In fact, he didn't say much the entire day. Sakura noticed this and decided to coax some information out of him.

"Honey, I've got fresh baked cookies, want one?" She offered to the frowning red-head.

"No."

**_'gasp HE DOESN'T WANT A COOKIE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS BAD PEOPLE. CALL THE AMBULANCE! CALL THE DOC-wait, I AM the doctor.' _**

Sakura choked on her own cookie as she gasped for air. Yuki whacked her back, trying to help. Sakura managed to gulp down the cookie before wheezing, "Did something happen at school today, honey?"

Yuki turned around. "Today was fine. Just fine." He started to walk away.

Sakura glared at her son. "YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE AND TELL THE TRUTH, SONNY."

Yuki winced. 'Uh oh, mom's pissed.' He thought to himself.

Kyo, his pink haired little brother who was busy coloring in his book on the floor started singing. "Yuki's in trouble, Yuki's in trouble!"

Yuki glared at Kyo and was about to give him a piece of his mind, but Sakura stepped between the two before a fight could break out. The bubble gum-haired, green-eyed medic nin stood to her full height and glared at her sons. "Kyo, we don't tease, and Yuki, we don't lie."

"Yes, mom." They chanted, while muttering under their breath, "He started it".

"Now Yuki, I'll ask you again nicely. What. Happened. At. School. Again. Dear." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Yuki shifted his feet. "I ate lunch. I walked. I-"

"DON'T YOU SMART MOUTH ME MISTER." Sakura roared. Suddenly, her voice changed pitch. "Sweetie, did they tease you again?" Sakura said quietly. Yuki edged towards the door. "N-n-no mommy."

"It's the soft voice!" Kyo whispered loudly to Yuki. "Run for your life while you still can!"

Sakura's evil glare suddenly was redirected to Kyo. "uhh I mean cough mommy, can I have a cookie, too?" Kyo attempted the puppy face, but it was too late to save himself. Sakura was in scary protective mother mode/Inner Sakura raging out.

Kyo and Yuki had a rare moment of brotherhood companionship as they looked at each other and yelled, "RUN FOR IT!"

Sakura chased her sons down the halls of house, zigzagging through corridors and sprinting through rooms. "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Suddenly, the threesome crashed. Definition: Yuki and Kyo were too busy looking back to see if their mother was far behind, thus each of them crashing into Gaara's leg. Gaara didn't see because he was too busy reading the newspaper while slowly walking down the hall, so naturally he stumbled a bit and the sand around him caught both him and his sons. Moments later, Sakura came running down, her bubble gum hair flying behind her and she, running too fast because of her chakra enhanced feet, could not stop herself in time, so the Sand family ended up in a pile on the carpet.

Gaara raised his eyebrow as they all got up. "…"

Sakura, Kyo, and Yuki looked at each other nervously before Sakura coughed and brushed some invisible dust off her apron. "There's a very good explaination for all this, Gaara, dear."

"Which would be…what?"

More coughs and fidgeting, before suddenly-

"HE STARTED IT!" both she and Kyo yelled out, pointing at the unsuspecting Yuki. Then they both turned around their heels and dashed for their lives.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuki protested as he too started to run, but he was stopped by Gaara stepping in front of him.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Yuki?" Gaara inquired.

"uhh.." Yuki sweatdropped. "cough What do you do if…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"suddenly-all-the-girls-in-your-class-start-chasing-you-around-wanting-to-hug-you-because-they-think-you-look-like-a-panda?"

Gaara twitched as he thought of his rabid fangirls. Bad memories…

* * *

Okay, this one was a bit different, and the sense of humor isn't as obvious until towards the end, but how'd you like it?

It was hard coming up with a sequel because there's nothing funny about how Gaara looks like, really, except when I suddenly thought about the rings around his eyes and how it could be interpreted as unwashable eyeliner to little kids. Originally Yuki was going to be a girl, but then I thought it would be more likely a boy to be teased than a girl. And to be honest, I can't imagine a girl with rings around her eyes like Gaara X3.

So read and review please!

-Kawaii Berri


End file.
